Stalker Alert
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

It had been 8 lovely months since Alec Bolton, Lindsay's ex husband had been sent to prison for life for 10murders and rape. 8 months since Lindsay and Danny had decided to give there relationship a proper try. Lindsay was now fully divorced, all made easier by Alec being sent away for life, he had tried to fight it but with being in prison Lindsay had gotten her way.

Flack hadn't been happy about Danny and Lindsay's relationship at first. He had said Danny was no good for his little cousin and Danny and Flack hadn't spoke for nearly a whole week. Jess and Flack were still going strong and sometimes double dated with Lindsay and Danny.

Lindsay had became good friends with Stella Jess and even Aiden, who no longer worked as a CSI, after the DJ Pratt case got too much she planted evidence. She was now working as a PI but still saw the gang often.

The lab techs no longer bothered Lindsay. This was due to Lindsay and new girl Kendall getting along. Adam and Kendall had started dating 2 months ago and although very shy around each other still were very cute.

Lindsay was currently sat in Sullivan's with Stella Jess Kendall and Aiden, they had been shopping and were waiting for the guys to join them. Lindsay looked up as she felt somebody watching her and thought she saw somebody she had seen before, but she couldn't have, it was impossible. The guys joined them after a few minutes and Danny sat next to Lindsay popping a kiss on her cheek and smiling, "So what did you buy me?"

"Nothing that I can get out here"

She smiled him the smile he loved so much, he then ordered a drink from the waitress who came over. Lindsay was too distracted though as she really did feel she was being watched.

**So what do you think? Should I carry on? Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Later that evening Lindsay and Danny made it back to their apartment, she never moved out. He went straight through her bags smiling when he saw new underwear, he looked over at her sat on the couch just staring off at the blank television, slowly he walked over and sat next to her taking her hand in his, "Linds are you okay?"

She looked round at him shocked, "What Danny?"

"I asked if your okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"No your not, you've been off all night, whats the matter?"

"I thought I saw somebody earlier, watching us...well me"

"Someone you know?"

"Yeah, but it's weird. I mean I never even really spoke to her, I only met her twice so I dont even know if it is her"

"Who baby?"

"Mindy"

"Mindy? As in the girl I went on a date with nearly a year ago?"

"Yeah, I don't get it...she was in Sullivan's and I could feel eyes on me so I turned but she turned away and when you arrived it still felt like she was watching me"

"But why? I mean are you sure it's her?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you were just imaging it?"

"Maybe I mean if she was stalking anybody it would be you surely?"

"Thanks for that Linds"

He smiled as he said it and all of a sudden the tension seemed to be gone, "I love you Linds"

"I love you too" She leaned forward and kissed him, both unaware of the woman watching from an apartment across the street.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Danny and Lindsay made it to work with minutes to spare the next day. They had woken up at normal time but Lindsay still felt a bit down after her revelation the night before and so Danny had just held her in his arms.

Lindsay went straight to her office to see a bunch of Daisies resting on her desk, she smiled and lightly touched them. Danny walked in a few seconds later and stopped when he saw the flowers, "Admirer?"

Lindsay turned at the sound of his voice, shocked, "There not from you?"

"I wish they were but no Montana there not"

"Oh" Lindsay picked them up and dumped them in the trash.

"You don't wanna keep them?"

"No if there not from you I don't want them"

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms round her, leaning his forehead on her forehead.

Mac smiled as he watched the interaction between his two CSI's before knocking on there office door to get there attention, trying to surpress a laugh as they jumped apart, "Danny I got a scene for you"

"Okay I'll grab my kit" He smiled at Lindsay before he left the office and Lindsay sat at her desk. She was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up at Mac, "Mac can I take off half hour early tonight, I have somewhere I need to be"

"Sure Lindsay"

Mac then smiled again and left the office.

Lindsay sat most of the day doing her paperwork until Jess showed up to see if she wanted to go get something to eat. Both women made there way to a little cafe down the street but Lindsay couldn't eat, she felt sick the second she took a bite of her sandwich. She then got up and ran to the toilets, emptying the contents of her stomach as she went.

After enough 20minutes both girls left the toilets, Jess had gone to check Lindsay was okay 15minutes ago. They both made there way back towards the lab and Lindsay went to her office. She got there and was surprised to see yet another bunch of Daisies, which she threw into the dustbin.

Lindsay sat down and got on with finishing her paperwork. Within 2 hours Lindsay had taken 4 trips to the toilets to be sick, maybe the stress of Mindy was getting to her?

Danny arrived back at the lab later that day and smiled when he saw Lindsay sat doing her paperwork but he frowned when he saw two sets of Daisies in the bin, he walked into the office, "More Daisies?"

Lindsay smiled and looked up, "Unfortunately"

Danny walked over and took her hand, "You okay? You look a bit pale"

"Yeah just feeling a bit off today, got doctors in an hour though"

"You want me to come with?"

"That's okay thanks Danny, I'll be fine"

**Next chapter Lindsay goes doctors and gets more gifts.**

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Lindsay arrived at the doctors with 5 minutes to spare, traffic had been horrible getting there. She sat quietly reading one of the many gossip magazines as she waited for her name to be called.

Half an hour later she left the doctors office in a daze, she couldn't believe it, they had been so careful. Lightly she pressed her hand to her stomach, there was a baby in there. How was she gonna tell Danny? They hadn't been dating long but she knew he didn't have any immediate plans for a family. She decided she would tell him that evening, she would go home and make dinner, tell him once they had eaten. She made her way to her car and couldn't believe it when she saw all 4 tires were flat, this wasn't an accident.

Two hours later Lindsay called a cab to get home in, her car had been taken the a car place where they would get her 4 new tires, just what she needed with a baby on the way, having to pay out for that. It wouldn't have even been so bad if it was her car but it was a work one.

Lindsay made her way up to there 3rd floor apartment, not very happy that the lift was YET again out of order, as she got close to the apartment she could smell food. Danny would already be back and cooking.

She made her way in and although she had had a bad day she had to smile when she saw her boyfriend stood in the kitchen making Italian, he was singing to himself and hadn't seemed to have noticed her. She looked over to the living room and frowned when she saw some Daisies, "Who are the flowers for?"

Danny looked over shocked when he heard her voice, he hadn't even heard her come in, but he smiled anyway, "There for you, I think you got a stalker"

"Another bunch? You know I'm beginning to hate Daisies"

Danny smiled as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms round her waist from behind. She leaned back into his arms and puts her hands over his. He leaned his head down on her shoulder and whispered, "How about we skip dinner?"

Lindsay turned in his arms and smiled, "I like that idea"

Both made there way to the bedroom, dinner completely forgotten and so was Lindsay's news.

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated as quickly as usual, my arms been swollen so haven't been able to type :(**

Lindsay took the next day off of work due to feeling very ill, Danny thought she had a stomach bug and said he would bring something home later to help with it. She had been trying to stop so she could tell him but he wouldn't listen. So now she was sat by the toilet after just emptying her stomach contents again, she sighed and pulled out her cell, ringing the number her doctor had given her to set up her scan, hoping when she went she could get something for the sickness.

Danny spent all day worrying about Lindsay, he had noticed her being sick a lot over the last week and was concerned, maybe he should get her into the doctors? his thoughts were cut short when he entered his office and saw a nicely wrapped box of chocolates on Lindsay's desk. He went over and opened the card on top, all it said was

_**All The Best For You And Baby. **_

Danny was confused to say the least, what baby? Were these meant for somebody else?

He sat down at his own desk with the card, just staring at it. Who had just had a baby? Or was it somebody was pregnant? How had he not known, must have taken a lot to hide that secret? So if it was a secret how did somebody else know? Had they told somebody? Had they really bad morning sickness? How did they get the office mixed up with his and Lindsay's?

He smiled as he thoughts were yet again on his girlfriend, at home...being sick...a lot sick lately...pregnant...baby?...Lindsay? It all clicked into his head quickly! Lindsay was pregnant! Why hadn't she told him? But she had told somebody else? Did this mean the baby wasn't his? Was she cheating?

**Okay just a lil one cause my arm still hurting a bit, I want reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

**Sorry its been a whileeee my arm was really bad then i got carried away watching Danny on my DVDs :D**

Danny sat in his office most the day with the same thoughts going through his head, he was watching the clock just waiting so he could go home and sort all of this out with Lindsay. He had thrown the chocolates away, but kept the card and hadn't even let it go yet. When the clock showed the end of his shift Danny got up and made his way to the locker room, he grabbed his coat and went back to his office to grab the card, he was shocked to see some daisies sat on Lindsay's desk, he walked over and the card the time was just a few kisses, Danny HAD to speak to Lindsay!

Lindsay had set up an appointment for a scan in 2 days time, now all she needed to do was tell Danny so he could go to the scan with her. She made dinner and put some music on then sat waiting for Danny to get home.

Danny was on his way home when he heard some music, he looked over at a sports bar him and Flack used to always go to. He thought for a moment and then walked over to the bar, ordering some whisky and a beer. If he was going to talk to Lindsay about all this he needed a drink first.

Lindsay looked at the clock, Danny had finished work 3 hours ago, dinner was now cold and Lindsay was beyond fed up, she was also VERY tired, he might have gone out with Flack. She rang Danny's phone for the 10th time, he hadn't been answering but this time he cancelled sighed and put her phone down before picking it up and dialling Flack's number.

_"Flack"_

"Hey Flack it's Lindsay"

_"Hey Linds everything okay?"_

"Yeah I just wondering if you had spoken to Danny lately"

_"No I seen him as I was starting my shift, he was on his way home to you, Linds is everything okay?"_

"Yeah yeah it's okay, I gotta go"

Lindsay put the phone down and sighed, sitting on the couch and let her tears fall, where was he?

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

**Im SO SO sorry I havent updated in like Foreverrrrrr, I went away lol time away in Malaga and the story will now continue :D**

It was raining when Lindsay stepped out of the apartment building, she started on her way, as if going to work, hoping to find Danny along the way. She had been walking the whole of 15 minutes when she came across the sports bar him and Flack used to always go to, before her and Danny had gotten together. She made her way into the bar and it took a minute for her eyes to get used to the dimly lit atmpshere, after that minute she spotted him. He was watching a game on the big screen television and some blonde was draped all over him, kissing his neck.

Lindsay felt sick the second she took the sight in, she ran to the toilets, which were not far from where Danny was sat. Once there she threw up her stomach contents. After another few minutes Lindsay rinsed her face and made her way back out, Danny was no longer in sight and neither was the blonde!

Lindsay stormed out of the bar and made her way to Aiden's, she hadn't been closest to Aiden but knew it didn't matter, she needed to talk to somebody but everybody else was working. She knocked on the door and waited a minute until Aiden opened the door, by which time Lindsay was crying.

Aiden opened her apartment door, she took in Lindsay's appearance and pulled her straight into a hug, pulling the younger woman into the apartment and closing the door, both eventually made there way over to the couch and sit down. Lindsay wipes her eyes and smiles a tiny bit over at Aiden.

"What happened?"

"He didn't come home..."

"Okay"

"So I went looking and he was with some woman in a bar"

**Reviewsssssssss :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Lindsay made her way into work the following morning and made a beeline for Mac's office, she sat down opposite him waiting for him to finish his phone call. She spotted Danny get out of the elevator and noticed him watching her, she turned away breaking eye contact with him. Mac then put the phone down and Lindsay focused all her attention on him.

"What can I do for you Lindsay?"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow Mac, am I alright to take a few hours?"

"Sure thats fine, but Lindsay if something is up you can talk to me"

"I know Mac, thanks"

Lindsay got up and made her way to her office, she spotted Danny across the hall in a lab and went straight into her office to get on with her paperwork. She had been doing her work the whole of 5 minutes before she felt eyes watching her, she looked up and spotted Danny stood at there door watching her, "I came home and you weren't there last night"

Lindsay didn't reply, she just put her head down and got on with her work again, so Danny continued, "Funny thing is dinner was all set out"

This time Lindsay did reply but not without looking up, "How was she?"

Danny walked over and sat in his chair, a look of confusion on his face, "How was who?"

"The blonde"

"What blonde?"

"The one all over you in that sports bar you and Flack love so much! Now I understand why!"

By this time Lindsay had raised her voice and people who were walking by were spotting to listen, Danny quickly got up and shut the office door, "You followed me?"

"I needed to talk to you and you weren't answering your phone"

"Thats not the point, you know what forget it! Were over"

"Fine!"

With that Danny swung the door open and left the office.

Lindsay sat and let the tears fall, then she got up and made er way to the toilets, emptying her stomach contents. When she got back to the office Danny's coat was no longer on the back of his chair. She made her way to Mac's office, faking a sicky then made her way out of the building, ringing Flack as she did, but as she walked out she spotted him and Danny talking. She waited til Hawkes pulled up and Danny got into the car and made her way over to Flack, "Hey"

Flack spotted Lindsay had been crying straight away and pulled her into a hug, "Linds whats the matter?"

"Me and Danny broke up"

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter, Don can I stop at yours for a while?"

"Sure you can, do you want a lift to get your stuff?"

"No I'll be okay, I just want to be alone at the minute"

Lindsay made it back to Danny's in record time and opened the door, as she did she noticed an envelope with her name on it, she picked it up and flicked through photos of Danny and the blonde from last night, outside this apartment block kissing and then in his bed going at it. She dropped the photos and fell to her knees crying.

**Reviewsssssssssssss :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Later the following day Lindsay made her way into the lab, she had just been to her scan and was now in a very happy mood, she knew she had to tell Mac...and even Danny. But Mac would be first, it would be easier and she needed to speak with him about all the work procedures.

Danny watched Lindsay from across the lab, she seemed a lot more happy than he felt. He had missed her last night and had to explain to her about the blonde, he needed her back! He watched her go into Mac's office, as she had done yesterday. He then watched as Mac's face lit up and the older man got up and gave Lindsay a tight embrace, what was that about he wondered? He got so caught up watching as Mac set about getting some paperwork out and the two sat on the couch going through it all, both smiling and laughing the whole time, he didn't even hear Flack approach him.

Flack stood behind Danny watching Lindsay and Mac as well before turning his attention back to Danny, "What did you do to her?"

Danny turned to his friend, "I didn't do anything, she saw some blonde all over me and thought the worse"

"You cheated on her!"

"What? No! I told the blonde no then finished my drink and left, when I got home Lindsay wasn't there"

"Where was she?"

"I don't know, I thought she would be at yours?"

"Last night maybe but not the night before"

At that moment Stella entered the lab where both men were, also watching Lindsay and Mac, "What's that about?"

"Don't know, Stella was Lindsay at yours the other night?"

"No I was working, Aiden rang me though...Lindsay had turned up at hers in tears just before midnight"

Lindsay left Mac's office 20 minutes later with a file full of procedures she would have to go through and sign, she noticed Danny Flack and Stella watching her but carried on walking straight by them. She made it to her locker and just as she opened it heard Stella enter.

"Hey Kiddo"

"Hey Stella"

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine"

"What was that about with Mac? You sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you at the minute though, I will though"

"Thats fine kiddo but if you need to talk, I'm here"

"Thanks Stel...I need a favor though"

"Anything"

"Can I stop at yours for a while? Flack's is great but I feel in his and Jess's way"

"You and Danny had a fight?"

"Were over"

"Okay kiddo course you can"

"Thanks Stel"

Lindsay grabbed her stuff and left the locker room, she bumped into Danny and made a beeline for the break room, but he caught her arm.

"Can we talk please?"

"No"

Lindsay then pulled her arm and carried on to the break room.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Later that day Lindsay made her way to her office, where she knew Danny would be writing up his report from his latest case. He looked up surprised to see her and went to open his mouth when she put a file on his desk, she then turned and walked away.

Danny picked up the file and opened it, revealing pictures of him and the blonde from the other night, he was more than confused as he hadn't done anything with her. He studied the pictures for a while before he knew where they had came from. He grabbed the whole file and followed Lindsay out the office, he knew she would have gone to the locker room as her shift had just ended, he waited a few minutes and she still didn't come out. He was about to go in himself when he spotted Stella and called her over.

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"I need to talk to Lindsay and she's been in there for ages"

"I'm sure she's fine Danny she probably doesn't want to talk"

"She doesn't know i'm out here"

"Fine"

Stella went into the locker room and after a few minutes shouted for Danny to ring an ambulance.

**Small one but next will be great, reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

By the time the ambulance made it to the lab Lindsay was starting to stir, she noticed Flack Stella Danny and Mac all gathered around her, "What happened?"

Stella was the first to speak, "We was hoping you could tell us kiddo, Danny asked me to come get you and I found you collapsed on the floor...what do you remember?"

"I slipped...I think, the floor was wet near my locker"

The paramedics made there way to the group, "I don't need an ambulance, I just fell...it's nothing"

This time Mac was the first to speak, "Me and you both know you should go Lindsay! No arguments"

Lindsay nodded and started to panic when the medics asked if there was any medical information they should know, she looked at Mac for help, "Right everybody back to work, give Lindsay some space"

Stella got up first, touching Lindsay's hand before moving back. Danny nor Flack moved, Mac looked up at them both, "I'm serious!"

Danny slowly got up and whispered he would come see her at the hospital, he then went back into the main lab with Stella. With just Flack and Mac left Lindsay looked at the paramedic, "I'm almost 20weeks pregnant"

Flack's eyes went wide as he looked at his little cousin, "Your pregnant?"

Lindsay nodded, Mac spoke though, "You can discuss it later Flack at the minute Lindsay needs to get checked out.

Danny got back to his office and saw some roses on Lindsay's desk, he knew he had no right as her ex but he had to see who they were off, the note read...

_**Hope baby and mummy not too hurt**_

_**xxxx**_

Danny felt sick reading the note, he had forgotten all about the other note and Lindsay being pregnant and now someone was doing this on purpose, he grabbed the note and made his way to Stella's office, "We have a problem, these were on Lindsay''s desk"

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Lindsay was allowed to leave the hospital a few hours later. Flack had been with her the whole time and drove them back to his apartment, both knowing they had to talk. Once in the apartment Lindsay sat on the couch while Flack made them both a cup of tea, once both seated Flack spoke first.

"So your pregnant?"

"Yes"

"20 weeks?"

"Yes"

"Does Danny know?"

"No, I was gonna tell him the other night but he was with that blonde"

"He said he rejected her"

Lindsay got up and made her way to the spare room, she came back holding an envelope, with the photos in, she had kept the original copy. She handed the envelope to Flack, who looked through the photos slowly. He then put them on the table, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to"

"I don't want you to end up in hospital again"

"I wont, the baby is fine I just need to be more careful"

At that moment Lindsay's phone rang and she picked it up, looking at the ID it was Danny, "I should take this"

Lindsay got up and made her way into the spare room, she sat on the bed and answered the phone, "Monroe"

_"Linds it's me"_

"I know, I have caller ID"

_"We need to talk"_

"I don't feel up to it today Danny"

_"I know about the baby"_

"What! How?"

_"Thats why I need to talk to you, can you get to the lab? Please"_

"Okay, I'll be half an hour"

_"And bring Flack with you, don't come alone!"_

"I don't need looking after Danny!"

With that she put the phone down and grabbed her coat, "Flack I'm off out"

"Okay, you want me to come with?"

"I'm okay, if I need you I'll ring you"

Lindsay then left the apartment as Flack's phone rang. She had only made it 2 blocks when somebody stopped infront of her, a somebody she had only seen a handful of times, "Did you like my flowers?"

**Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

_Lindsay then left the apartment as Flack's phone rang. She had only made it 2 blocks when somebody stopped infront of her, a somebody she had only seen a handful of times, "Did you like my flowers?"_

"You sent me the lillys?"

"And the roses"

"The roses?"

"Well they were for Danny but he thought they were for you"

"Why?"

"You took him from me! YOU! I mean look at you"

"You went on one date Mindy!"

"And you ruined that, we could have been great together me and Danny but you came along and ruined that so now it's my time to ruin you and me and Danny can be together again forever"

"Don't you get it Mindy! You can already have him, me and him broke up"

"Only because of me and now I need to make sure you are out of the picture for good!"

"What do you mean because of you?"

Just then the blonde from the other night stood next to Mindy, "Hi, I'm Jenny...Mindy's housemate"

"You both set this all up?"

"Of course and you actually believed he would cheat! You know nothing about Danny and thats why you don't deserve him!"

"I saw the photos"

"They were agessssss ago, about a week before Danny and Mindy went on a date actually, I introduced them after me and him had a one night stand"

"So you both planned all this for how long?" By this time Lindsay had rung Danny's cell, hers was in her pocket and she hoped he was listening.

"Since the day you both got together"

"And what now?"

"Easy...we kill you! And that thing your carrying"

At just that moment Flack was round the corner and was listening to everything being said, Danny had rang him and warned him somebody was after Lindsay. Flack drew his gun and waited for the perfect moment.

**Reviewsssssss :d xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Sequel to New Vs Old. Lindsay and Danny are happy in a full relationship until somebody comes back and threatens to ruin that.**

Flack carried on listening for a few more minutes til her heard a scream, he quickly moved around the corner that was hiding him and stopped short when he noticed who he assumed would be Mindy on the floor and Lindsay leaned on her back, holding her arms behind her back, the third girl Jenny had already made a run for it. Flack smiled and made his way over, taking over from Lindsay and handcuffing Mindy, he then looked up at Lindsay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, take me to the lab?"

"Course, cars round the corner"

Lindsay made her way round the corner, followed by Flack and Mindy, all three got in the car, Mindy sat in the back and Flack drove with Lindsay by his side. He dropped Lindsay outside the lab doors and drove to book Mindy.

Lindsay made her way up the elevator and as the doors opened came face to face with Danny and Mac who were waiting for it. Both took one look at Lindsay and felt relief. Lindsay looked at Mac then Danny and threw herself into Danny's arms, which he didn't mind at all, "I'm so sorry for not believing you"

"Don't be, it's me that should be sorry, I didn't do anything with her"

"I know Mindy and Jenny told me everything" She then buried her head into his shoulder and mumbled, "She wanted you! They planned to kill me"

Mac walked off leaving the two to talk, Danny took Lindsay's hand and led her to the break room. They both sat on the couch and he still didn't let go of her hand, "How did you find out about the baby?"

"Mindy left a note...that's why I went out that night, I didn't know what to think"

As if reading his mind Lindsay looked up at him, "Shhe is yours you know"

"She?"

"I found out at my scan"

Danny smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Its just me you and baby girl from now on, I promise"

"Good because I love you"

"I love you too"

**THE END **

**Got my next idea for story and be up either tonight or tomorrow :D xx**

**Clare xoxox **


End file.
